After the Worst
by 71star
Summary: At the age of 13, Bella gets pregnant by her brothers best friend and moves to live with her mom. At 17, she moves back w/ her son E.J. to live w/ her dad and brothers. Read Prolouge for better understanding!
1. Prologue

**After the Worst**

**Prologue**

"E.J., come on, we've got to finish packing up these boxes. Grandpa Phil and Grandma Ne are going to be home with the truck and some friends and expect this all done, so quit taking the toys _**out**_!" I gritted my teeth at my 3 year old.

"But mama, I wanna take teddy _**and **_monster with me, you **pwomised**." he pouted.

And he was right, I did promise him he could take both with him on this crazy trip.

Before I go any further, I guess I should explain some things.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm 17 years old, yes, 17 and I have a 3 year old.

I'm moving back to Forks, Washington to be with my dad and brothers, because my step dad just got offered a killer job in Chicago coaching for the Red Sox, so they're moving there and I'm going to go back to school, after home schooling for three years to be with my son, I'll finish my senior year at Forks High.

I lived in Forks up until I was 13 and got pregnant by my brothers best friend, Emmett Cullen, I would have been a Freshman, had I not got pregnant, he is going to be a Senior, but I left to come to Arizona with mom and Phil and they helped me raise Emmett Dale, Jr.

Our parents weren't mad at us, disappointed, yes. My brothers, twins Jasper and Casius beat the shit out of their best friend for getting me pregnant, but later forgave him, his brother my best friend, Edward was upset I was moving, but understood, as was my other best friend Alice, their cousin, because I didn't want the ridicule of the small town.

When I had E.J., everyone came, except Emmett. He never even called me.

His parents were wonderful and supportive and I kept in contact with Alice all the time, my dad and brothers visited often and E.J. was excited about living with them.

My dad had even added onto the house for E.J. and I, since money wasn't really a problem, yeah, my dad was Chief of Police, by my grandfather had owned lots of the town originally and helped to found Forks, so we still had a big chunk of properties and such, but lived simply, we didn't flaunt our money.

The only thing nice I had waiting on me was a new car my brothers told my dad I had to have for E.J. and I and they had another surprise for me as well when I arrived in Forks.

Phil and mom arrived home with the truck and some of Phil's friends and they started loading everything up while I settled E.J. into bed.

I was getting ready to sleep myself, when my phone rang.

"Bells, hey it's Jasper." he laughed.

"Jazz, hey." I smiled.

"Just wanted to let you know, Casius and I are home for the summer and we'll be here when you get home to help with the unpacking and decorating of your mini apartment dad built for you two." he smiled.

"Thanks Jazz, that means so much." I sighed.

"Um, also, I wanted to let you know that I'm kinda dating someone and you'll get to meet her as well." he said nervously.

"Really? Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually you do or did." he sighed.

"Well, spit it out bro." I sighed.

"It's Alice Brandon." he laughed nervously.

"What? When?" I spat.

"Just a couple weeks ago. Her and Edward came up to visit and we went clubbing and sparks just kinda flew." he was smiling.

"Well, she better treat you good and vice versa." I smiled.

"I can't wait to see her again!" I squealed.

"She'll be here with bells on too." he laughed.

"Well I need some rest, we're leaving bright and early." I sighed.

"Alright sis. See you in a couple of days." he said.

"Night love you." I said.

"Love you too!" he repeated and hung up.

I laid in bed and fell asleep, knowing 6am was coming way to early.

A/N:

I hope you've enjoyed the prologue…

Chapter 1 is right behind this…

Enjoy and Review!

**Stephanie owns all**


	2. Chapter 1

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Finally, it's been two days and we've finally made it to Forks.

I've never been so happy to see that sign.

E.J. was getting antsy from being in the truck for so long and I couldn't wait to get to my dads. Jasper had said they'd built a nice swing set for him out back with a fort and everything in it, so at least he could play while we unpacked.

We arrived at my dads house and I saw him sitting on the porch with several guys, 2 being my brothers and Edward, an Indian lady and several Indian guys, dads friends from the Rez.

I got out of the truck and pulled E.J. with me, he immediately ran for Jasper and Edward, his 2 favorite uncles. Casius was still afraid he'd hurt him, so he didn't play as rough with him, he was the one who gave baths and tucked in.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran to him.

I missed my dad something terrible, even though I loved my mom, my dad and I were so much more alike and had a special connection, just like when I got pregnant, he could have had Emmett arrested for rape, but Carlisle and Esme were dear friends and it was consensual, so dad just had a long talk with him instead and I think that's why he never came around, but it still hurt that he didn't know his son, even when the rest of the family did.

"Bells, I've missed you baby and so have all these apes." he laughed. "I also want to introduce you to my special friend, Sue Clearwater." he smiled.

"By, special friend, you mean girlfriend, dad? Really, I'm not 8, I'm 17." I smiled.

My dad chuckled and nodded his head.

"Hi Sue, very nice to meet you." I smiled and she gave me a big hug.

"You know my daughter, Leah, she use to hang around you and Jake when you were little at the reservation." she smiled.

"Yes, I think I remember her, it's been a while though. I haven't seen Jake since I was 13 and left here, he was a scrawny little thing." I giggled.

"Who's scrawny?" a huge dude came up beside dad and smile and I gasped.

"Bells, eat your words, this is Jake." my dad smiled.

"Jake?" I asked.

He picked me up and spun me around like a rag doll, until a voice cleared behind us.

"Um, can we finish getting this stuff moved in and do the reunion later?" it was Edward, he had something in his eyes, jealousy?

"Sure, you want to show me where my new place is, Eddie." I smiled and he frowned.

"Don't call me that Bella. We're not little anymore." he quipped.

"Whoa., fine." I held up my hands and released his and walked ahead of him into the house, hearing him sigh loudly.

Finally after two hours, everything was unloaded and E.J.'s room was unpacked, mom and Phil were outside with dad and Sue playing with him and I was in my room unpacking when I felt arms around my waist.

I turned around and looked up.

"Edward." I gasped.

"Sorry for snapping earlier. Everyone was hogging you and I hadn't had a chance to say 'hi' to my best friend yet and I haven't seen you in a year and a half. Man, you've gotten beautiful." he smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Edward. You look pretty good too." I hugged him back and smiled.

He let go and asked if I needed help, which I did, but before we could start, I heard a familiar squeal and he rolled his eyes, we both said in unison "Alice"

Alice came running through the door and about knocked me over.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" she shouted.

"I've missed you too. Hey, where is all your hair." I smiled.

"Oh, I cut it off last year, got tired of it, must have been after the pictures I sent." she smiled.

"So, you're dating my brother?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. You O.K. with that?" she asked.

"As long as you're good to each other, yes. But, isn't it hard with him being so far away? I mean he's a junior in college and we're going to be seniors in high school." I sighed, thinking of Emmett.

"Bells, not everyone is like him." Alice sighed and I heard a crash.

"Shit, sorry, Bella, it slipped, I'll buy you a new frame." Edward had dropped a picture frame.

"No, don't worry about it, I've got a box full, I have a 3 year old, remember?" I laughed.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Alice started helping me hang my clothes and then looked at what she was hanging.

"Bella. These. Are. Sweats!" she shouted at me.

"Yeah, I have a 3 year old, I have to be comfortable." I told her.

"No, no way! We're going shopping." she pouted and I knew I wouldn't win, Edward was laughing and I glared at him.

"Just for that, you're joining us, Edward." I smiled sweetly and he groaned.

We finished unpacking and dad called us for pizza, we sat all around the house eating, E.J., sitting on Edward's lap, next to me and Alice and Jasper, talking about how he couldn't wait to see Nono and Nana ( Esme and Carlisle), that's what he called them and Charlie was Pop pop.

I could tell he was getting sleepy, so Casius offered to tuck him in and read him a story.

I agreed and Alice asked if we wanted to watch a movie, Edward and Jasper agreed, so we all settled in the living room, since everyone had already left and the adults were in the kitchen talking.

"Oh, Bella. Mom and Dad want you and everyone to come over Sunday night for dinner, kind of a welcome home." Edward smiled.

"O.K., E.J. can't wait to see them either." I smiled, but I saw the look Jasper shot to Edward, I just ignored, thinking Jasper was being a protective big brother.

We watched the movie and I started falling asleep, so I excused myself to go to bed.

As I walked into my mini apartment, I could hear them arguing, I rolled my eyes, but smiled when I opened E.J.'s door to see Casius passed out with his nephew.

I ran to grab my camera and took a picture, before going to bed.

I spent the next day with dad and E.J., we played in the back yard and I made lunch, Casius and Jasper had went off somewhere early this morning, E.J. had thrown a fit because he couldn't go, but dad had diffused the situation before I got to the kitchen, he'd told me over lunch.

We put E.J. down for a nap and I asked my dad about Sue and he said they'd been dating for about 6 months and once the boys graduated college, he wanted her to move in with him, because they wanted to get married.

"Dad, why doesn't she move in now?" I asked.

"Well, she's got two children of her own. Leah is your age and Seth is a year younger. Leah will be going to college next year and so I'll only need one bedroom for Seth. I can make the other one into a guest room for when the boys come visit, they're going to be getting places of their own and won't be home as much, especially together, I think Jasper might propose to Alice, he really loves her and Casius, who knows, he's all school, working on his Ph. D for Psychology and what about you? What do you want to do after high school?" dad asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I can't go away to college, because of E.J., so I'll have to go to Community College and get a sitter, but I don't know." I sighed.

"Well you have time. Don't rush." my dad hugged me and we sat in comfortable silence watching T.V until E.J. woke up from his nap.

"Mommy, I want to go to the park and for ice cweam." he smiled and of course he was all Emmett.

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"O.K., little man, go get your shoes and we'll go for a little while, but not long, I've got to come home and make dinner." I warned.

"Bells, don't worry about dinner, Sue usually does that. Go have fun with your son, we'll keep dinner if your late, oh, I almost forgot, here's the keys to your SUV, Jasper picked it out. It's a Chevy Equinox, fully loaded with DVD player and everything." my dad smiled.

"Thanks dad" I hugged him and picked up E.J. to carry him to the garage.

It already had a car seat and everything.

We were headed to the park when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, where are you?" it was Edward.

"On my way to the park with E.J." I said.

"Oh, would you like some company." he asked.

"Sure, come on. We're going to get ice cream after." I told him.

"Perfect. I love the ice cream." he laughed and said he'd be there in ten minutes.

I arrived at the park and took E.J. out, he took off to the slides and I sat on the bench in front of them, all of a sudden hands covered my face.

"Guess who." a smooth voice said into my ear, giving my goose bumps.

"Edward." I giggled.

He kissed my cheek and I got little electric shocks.

He sat beside me and talked until E.J. ran over to him and pulled him to come play on the swings.

They played for a while longer and then Edward asked if we'd have dinner with him and then go for ice cream.

E.J. quickly agreed, which surprised me, so I called dad and let him know not to save a plate for us and he laughed, saying O.K.

"So, are you nervous seeing my parents tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I saw them about 6 months ago. It'll be weird going back into the house though." I shrugged.

"We get to see Nono and Nana, tomowwow!" E.J. started bouncing.

Edward laughed "Yes, and they've got some gifts for you little one." he picked him up and kissed his head.

E.J. smiled and was all excited now.

"Can we spend night wif them mommy? Pwease." he smiled.

"Well, maybe another time, they'll let you. I don't think they planned on you spending the night tomorrow." I smiled.

"Bells, I don't think they would care. They have a room for him and everything." Edward smiled and you can sleep in the guest room right next door." he smiled.

"We'll see." I smiled and we all finished our ice cream as Edward walked us back to our car.

"Bella, I had a good time today and I really missed you, a lot. I'd like to see more of you, as in, I'd like to take you out on a date." he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that forever." he smiled as he stroked my cheek.

"Um, we've got to go, it's close to his bedtime. Thanks for dinner. See you tomorrow." I hopped in my truck and drove off, not sure about what just happened. My best friend, just kissed me. I needed Alice.

I got home and asked Casius if he'd get E.J. ready for bed again and apologized, but he said he didn't mind, I ran upstairs to Jasper's door and knocked. "Come in" he yelled.

"Jazz, I need Alice's number." I said in a panicked voice.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. I just miss her. I uh, need to talk to her." I smiled as best I could.

"No way, something is going on or just happened. Tell me. Alice will tell me anyway, she can't keep a secret from me." he smiled.

I huffed and crossed my arms… "Fine, but it doesn't leave this room." I said.

"Deal." he smiled and pulled me to the bed to sit with him.

"O.K., today, E.J. and I went to the park and Edward called and asked what we were up to, I told him and he asked if he could join us. I told him fine, so he went with us to the park, took us to dinner and then for ice cream. After that, he walked me to my truck and he kissed me. He told me he wanted to take me out on a date. But, he kissed me." I put my face in my hands.

"Edward, kissed you?" Jasper asked sounding pissed.

"That's what I just said." I spat.

"I'll knock him out." Jasper growled.

"No! I actually liked it. I like him, but it's confusing, you know." I sighed.

"Well, then just take it slow and see what happens. Just don't do anything you'll regret to ruin your friendship." Jasper smiled.

I hugged my brother and let the room.

I thanked Casius for tucking E.J. in again and hugged him goodnight.

I went to lay down and my phone went off, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella. It's Edward." he sighed.

"Edward, I was just going to sleep." I sighed.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for tonight. I shouldn't have done that without asking you first. I'm sorry." he said.

"Edward, I enjoyed it." I smiled.

"Really?" he was smiling.

"Yeah, I um, I just think we need to take this slow. It's confusing you know. I have E.J and all and we're still in school." I sighed.

"I can respect that. But I love that little guy like he was my own Bells, you know that. I've spent more time than HE has with him, he's never even seen his own son and he's my brother Bells. But, damn it! How can you NOT love that boy. I would love to hear him calling me daddy. I would love to have you with me and call you mine. I love you Bella!" he said loudly.

"Wow, Edward." I sighed.

"Sorry, Bells I just had to get it out and I didn't want to chicken out." he laughed nervously.

"Well, let's see what happens O.K." I asked.

"O.K., I can do that." he laughed.

"Night Edward." I said.

"Night Bells." I said.

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a happy family for E.J. and I.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Next one is dinner at the Cullen's!

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I was so nervous getting ready to go to The Cullen's for dinner.

I took a shower and got myself dressed in a nice blue tank dress and grabbed a white sweater and threw on a pair of white sandals, I left my hair down and let the natural waves fall, my hair was long and to the middle of my back, much longer than it was when I left here at 13 and I also have a hell of a lot more curves and a chest, since having E.J., so thankfully I filled out this dress very nicely.

Sue and my dad were getting E.J. ready, because they knew I wanted to look nice tonight, for Edward, I had talked to them both this morning about Edward asking me out and dad said I had his blessing, but to be careful, he liked Edward and didn't want to have to hurt him, if he hurt me.

We arrived for dinner, Jasper was already there with Alice, Casius rode with us and took out E.J. when we arrived, Edward was at my door, helping me out.

"Bella, you look breathtakingly beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and my dad winked at me.

"Eward!" E.J. yelled and was trying to jump from Casius' arms for Edward.

"Come here little man." Edward held out his arms and E.J. climbed in and gave him a kiss. "I wove you Edward." E.J. said and kissed Edward.

I was smiling and Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead and lead us into the house.

Esme came running up "E.J., I missed you my baby." she said and snatched him from Edward.

"Nana and where is Nono?" E.J. asked.

"He's at work and he'll be home in a few minutes baby. He's so excited to see you." Esme smiled.

"Come, let's look at the room I have for you and hopefully mommy will let you stay the night." she smiled my way and I looked at Edward, he just shrugged.

We followed Esme upstairs and the room was breathtaking, it was Emmett's old room, I remembered that and I had to turn and walk out, Edward followed behind.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"That's Em's old room and there's too many memories, I haven't been in there since…" and I couldn't finish, or I would cry.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. "Bells, it's going to be O.K., I promise. I want to take care of you and E.J., please." Edward begged.

I just shook my head yes and I heard him sigh in relief. "Thank you." he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go watch some T.V. before dinner." he smiled to me.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

Edward gave me a look and I shook my head to stop him from saying more.

We went down to join the others watching T.V., Esme and E.J were still upstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Carlisle yelled from the kitchen.

Edward pulled me from the couch and to the kitchen.

"Bella!" Carlisle smiled and hugged me.

"We've missed you so much. Where is my adorable grandson." he smiled.

"Upstairs in his room with mom." Edward replied.

Carlisle took off upstairs to see E.J., everyone loved my baby, except the one who needed to, the one who never met him.

"Edward, can you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"Anything for you Bells." I asked.

"Has he ever asked about E.J.?" I asked.

"Bells, I'm not ever, ever going to lie to you. You know that right?" Edward asked.

I nodded yes.

"He doesn't ask about him, he saw his pictures, mom and dad try to talk to him, but he's only concerned with college and parties and football." he frowned.

"Thanks." I smiled sadly.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you." Edward sighed.

"I know. It just hurts." I said. "He used me and now he doesn't want anything to do with E.J., why? How can you not love that little boy?" I fought back tears.

"Bella, can you please not worry about it. I love you and that little boy and everyone else here does as well. What E.J. doesn't know, isn't going to hurt him, right now. We can tell him later when he'll understand." Edward hugged me close and leaned down to kiss me, he had me against the counter, bent over kissing me, when a throat cleared behind us.

"Eddie getting some action." I heard that voice and my body stiffened and Edward sighed and whispered "Sorry." to me.

"Emmett." Edward sighed and had his forehead against mine.

"Hey little brother." Emmett slapped him on the back and Edward lifted his head from mine, Emmett looked at me and Edward pulled away.

"How fucking long has this been going on?" Emmett boomed.

I looked up and saw a stunning blond standing there with a frown.

"Emmett what the hell is going on?" she snapped and he softened.

"Nothing babe." he sighed and walked to her side, giving me a dirty look as he walked away.

Edward pulled me out of the kitchen and I was shaking.

"Love, it's O.K." he smiled.

"No Edward it's not. I need to get E.J. and go, will you take us?" I asked.

"Bella, you can't run away. We need to stand up to him. Your family is here and you know your brothers aren't going to let him do or say anything to you." Edward said.

"I don't know if I can." I said as I headed upstairs to get my son.

"Bella, we were just coming down, dinner should be ready, would you like to help?" Esme said.

"Um, I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to take E.J. and go home." I frowned.

"No, you're not." Edward sighed.

'Bella, what's going on." Carlisle demanded.

"Dad, Emmett just showed up with some blond bimbo." Edward said while pinching his nose between his fingers.

"No I didn't Eward." E.J. giggled.

"Shit." Bella mumbled.

"Mommy. You said a bad word." E.J. said and we all laughed.

"Sorry baby." I smiled a sad smile.

"Bella, everything will be fine and he WILL NOT make a scene tonight or he will be asked to leave." Carlisle stated.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled.

"Come on dear, let's go finish dinner." Esme smiled and handed E.J. over to Edward.

"Come on little one, let's go in your room and play until dinner." I turned around and smiled at Edward, silently thanking him.

We made it to the kitchen and Emmett was standing in there with the blond girl.

"Mom." Emmett smiled and hugged Esme.

"Emmett." she hugged him curtly, eyeing the blond girl.

"Mom. This is Rosalie." Emmett smiled and Esme held out her hand to shake the girls, which was a first, she always hugged everyone, Emmett looked at me a glared.

"So mom, how long have Edward and Bella been shacking up?" he snapped.

"For your information, _Emmett_, Edward and I are **NOT** shacking up! He just asked me out today! And further more, whatever I choose to do, doesn't concern **YOU**!" I snapped.

"Emmett, where are your manners?" Esme snapped. "Take her to meet your father." she snapped and "He's in the study with Charlie and Casius." she said.

Emmett looked panicked for a second and then took a deep breath, "Come on Rose, you'll love my dad." he smiled and I wanted to throw up.

After 30 minutes, Edward came down into the kitchen with E.J and Alice and Jasper.

"Bella." Alice smiled and hugged me.

"Alice, hey." I smiled sadly.

"What's up?" she asked looking between Edward and I.

Jasper standing there looking like a kid in the cookie jar.

"Did you know about this?" I snapped at Jasper.

"Bells, let's go outside and talk." he nodded his head towards E.J.

"Fine." I said and excused myself.

"Bells, listen I knew he was coming, but I didn't know he was bringing Rose with him." Jasper said.

"Oh, so you knew about her too and didn't bother to tell me shit! Damn it! You're my fucking brothers! I suppose Casius knew too!" I yelled.

Jasper just hung his head.

"You know, what, forget it!" I said walking inside.

"Bella, come on. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jasper sighed.

"Forget it Jasper. I'm done with all this shit. I can't even trust my own family." I said

"Bella" Esme walked over to me and hugged me. "It'll be O.K." she smiled. "Edward really cares for you and E.J. and you are our favorite." she whispered.

I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Dinner's ready, go get Edward and E.J. they went back upstairs." she smiled.

"O.K., we'll be down in a few." I smiled.

Edward and I came down to the table and everyone was seated, Esme had me between Edward and Emmett and she had E.J. next to Edward, since he always ate for him and Rose was across from Emmett, it was very tense.

Emmett kept his eyes on Rose, never once looking at E.J.

My dad decided to stir the pot and I thought I was going to have to kill him.

"So Emmett, What do you think of Edward and Bella being a couple?" my dad smiled.

"It's not my problem." he shrugged.

Then my little one spoke up. "Hey! Pop Pop was talking to me Mr., my name is Emmett!" he yelled.

"Shhh, it's O.K. Little one." Edward smiled and rubbed his back.

"What is going on?" Rose looked at the three of us.

"Rose, I'll explain later." Emmett sighed.

"No! I want answers right now Emmett Dale Cullen!" she snapped and stood up.

My little one again "Hey, you can't yell at me! My mommy won't let you." he glared at Rose and stuck his tongue out at her.

"E.J. that was not nice." Edward scolded.

"Bella, who is he to talk to our son like that?" Emmett gritted through his teeth.

"Excuse me? I really don't think I heard you right?" I questioned and everyone had stopped eating.

"Edward, please?" I looked at him with begging eyes.

Esme stood up and took E.J. from his chair. "Bella, please, will you two stay the night. Emmett and his girlfriend can get a hotel room, I need my grandson." she whisper-pleaded.

I couldn't argue with Esme. "Fine, we'll stay, but I'm sorry, I've lost my appetite." I walked outside and down to the gazebo by the stream.

I was there for a while, before I heard his voice.

"Bells, look, I.." Emmett started and I turned around, pure fury in my eyes.

"Don't you fucking Bells me! You lost that privilege when you walked away from me, leaving me pregnant and scared, never once calling to see how I was doing, not showing up for his birth, **NOTHING! **And don't give me the college shit, my brothers do the same stuff you do and a little more, and they were able to come out quite often! Fine that you used me and threw me to the side after you got your prized _'virgin'_, but to throw your son aside as well~! That's lower than low Emmett! And now you're **PISSED** because Edward is acting like a father? Give me a fucking break! _**He's more of a father than you ever will be! **_He loves E.J. more than you can imagine and I'd be happy if he wanted to be his father one day and you have no fucking reason to get jealous." I yelled and turned around to stop my tears from flowing.

"I don't have any say? I'm his father!" he stated.

"No, you're a sperm donor! You haven't laid eyes on him before today! He doesn't know you, he's confused that you have the same name and now thanks to your bimbo, I have to try and explain to a three year old why." I yelled again.

"I'm sorry I put my future before fatherhood, I did it to give him the best possible future." he said.

"Emmett, that's bullshit and we both know it." I sighed turning around shaking my head.

"Look Bella, Rose and I are engaged and were suppose to announce it tonight, but once again, you steal the spotlight! We're just going to tell mom and dad and after graduation, we're getting married. I've also been asked to play for the NFL and Rose is modeling, so we'll both have enough money and income to fight for E.J." Emmett snapped before turning and walking away.

I fell to me knees and sobbed, until I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Edward, he can't." I just kept saying over and over.

"Bells, he can't what?" he was asking.

I must have cried myself to sleep, all I remember is waking up in the middle of the night and running into his room to make sure he was O.K. and I saw the most beautiful sight before my eyes, it was Edward, laying on the bed with E.J., wrapped around him and a book over his chest and the biggest smile on his face. I walked back to the guest room and the bed was neat, I must have been in Edward's bed, sure enough I walked in there and my purse and shoes were beside the bed.

I dug in my purse and got my camera, I walked back to the room and they were still in the same position, I snapped the picture and Edward's eyes fluttered.

"Hey, love." he said with sleep in his voice and looked at his watch.

"Oh, 3am. C'mon, let's get to bed." he smiled.

He slid E.J. off and covered him up, grabbed my hand and led me back to his room.

He pulled the covers down and patted the bed.

We snuggled together and there was no where I'd rather be than right here with my Edward.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed…

READ AND REVIEW!

Anything you'd like to see, PM me and let me know, I LOVE suggestions and I'll give you shout outs…

I've got a few here, now…

First off, thanks to leegav, I said the wrong baseball team, I said RED SOX and that was a mistake…

It should have been WHITE SOX… Thanks leegav for pointing that out…

Also, thanks to Twifan1986 and Flower123, they've been loyal readers of almost all my stories and I want to thank them for that…

I know there is more of you, but these two stick out b/c they always review, no matter how short it is…

Thanks to **EVERYONE** for reading and I hope you enjoy~!


	4. Chapter 3

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I woke up to the most beautiful thing in the world.

My Bella snuggled up to me and a smile gracing her face.

I leaned down to kiss her.

"Bella, time to get up." I kissed her again and she sighed and snuggled closer.

"Bella. We need to get up. We go to the lawyer today, remember?" I sighed.

She bolted up in bed.

"Shit, did I oversleep?" she was panicked.

"No. You're fine. I just wanted you to eat and relax before we went." I smiled at her.

She's been so tense for the past 3 months, ever since the crap with Emmett.

He filed papers to get custody of E.J. and now had visitation with him, E.J., hated it and screamed and cried every time, it broke Bella's heart, in turn breaking mine.

E.J. told us he didn't like going with Emmett for the weekends, all they did was watch T.V. or him and Rose would kiss.

Mom and Dad were on our side, they even approved of Bella and I getting married.

Which we were going to do as soon as school was out, I'd been accepted to several schools, but opted to go to UW School of Medicine and I'd actually been taking extra classes on line, so I'd have a lot of the basics done before I went and I could graduate sooner and be a Doctor, for **My Family**.

Our parents were buying us a small house outside the campus hustle and bustle, my mom is renovating it for us right now, my dad is friends with the Dean of Medicine and got me a part time job doing lab work, filing and such, so I could use those as credits as well and we'd have some cash on the side.

Bella was going to take some on line courses for now, she wanted to stay home with E.J., which I loved.

Bella and I got up and showered together, our parents didn't mind, we took turns staying at each others houses and Charlie was actually very receptive to it.

Bella dressed in a simple black dress and heals and I dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a green dress shirt with a green and black striped tie.

We went downstairs to find Esme and E.J. eating.

"Daddy, there's more bacon and pancakes in the oven." E.J. smiled.

He'd taken to calling me daddy once they started staying the night and Bella cried the first time and explained everything to him, well, for a three year old.

I always swelled with pride when he called me Daddy and it pissed Emmett off every time, because he still called him Emmett.

We arrived at the lawyers office and were taken right in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." the lawyer said.

"Oh, My name is still Swan, we're not due to get married until after graduation." Bella smiled at him.

"My apologies Ms. Swan. I am Aro Volturi." he smiled and kissed Bella's hand.

"Let me just start by telling you both, this will be much easier if you're married prior to going to court, even if you're in high school, pick one of your parents house's to live in, make sure your son is well rounded in all aspects of life and that you stay involved in his life, no matter what else is going on around you." he spoke boldly.

"Mr. Cullen, I've worked several cases for your father over the years and I never lose, I don't want this to be a first." he smiled.

"Yes, sir, we understand, but the marriage part we'll have to talk to our parents about." I said nervously.

"No problem. I will draft a letter for each of you to give to your parents, stating the facts of this case and what your brother may have a chance at." he sighed.

"That's the thing, every time our son has to go over there, he screams and cries and he told us all they do is watch T.V. and kiss." I shrugged.

"Do you have these breakdowns on tape?" he asked.

"Yes sir. After the first one, I wanted to have proof and as soon as Friday night rolls around, E.J. starts acting up and being naughty, just because. Then when Emmett and Rose arrive, he screams and thrashes in Emmett's arms, he even bit him this last weekend." I snickered at the end.

"Well, let me get those tapes, I can play them for the judge." Aro smiled.

"Ms. Swan, what would you like to see happen?" Aro questioned.

"Well, I think it'd be nice for him to know Emmett, but to force the child to go is wrong. Emmett has also pushed his brother away because of it and I want my son to know who his father is, regardless of his actions, but he needs to be considerate of E.J.'s feelings as well and that he's not doing. I don't want this to become a family even more divided." Bella stated.

"Very well Ms. Swan. I will have your letters to your parents drafted, give me 15 minutes." Mr. Volturi stated.

We sat in his office and true to his word, 15 minutes exactly, he walked in with sealed envelops for each set of parents.

"Thanks you so much Mr. Volturi, you have no idea how much this means." I shook his hand as we exited the office.

BPOV

I was so nervous to give this letter to my parents.

I know they weren't happy about Edward and I getting married _**AFTER**_ high school, so I can just imagine what their reaction will be to _NOW_!

"Edward, let's start with your parents, it'll be much easier." I smiled hesitantly.

"Sure thing, anything you want." Edward kissed my hand.

We drove quietly to his house and thankfully his dad was home, so we didn't have to wait.

"Love, everything will be fine. We'll live her, since E.J. has his own room and my mom can help you take care of him." Edward stated.

I smiled at Edward, letting him know that would be fine.

"Mom, Dad? We're home." Edward yelled from the front room.

We heard little footsteps pounding on the stairs with the soft click clack of heels followed by solid footsteps.

"Mommy, daddy, you're home!" E.J. yelled and jumped into Edwards waiting arms.

"Bella, Son." Carlisle smiled and Esme hugged us.

"Can we sit in the living room, we need to give you a letter from Aro." Edward stated.

We all walked into the living room and sat, Edward handed the envelop to his father and we watched his face turn into a giant smile.

He handed the letter to Esme and she squealed.

"Oh, we get to plan a wedding!" she smiled and hugged me tight.

"Well, not so fast, Charlie has to approve as well, especially since Bella is 17, he'll have to sign off on her getting married." Edward sighed.

"Leave it to me son. Let's take a ride to see Charlie, shall we?" he looked at Edward and Edward went pale.

"J-just you and me?" Edward swallowed hard.

"Yes son, you need to present it to him, just like us and I'll be your back up to explain everything or to call Aro if needed." Carlisle assured his son.

While they were gone, Esme and I chatted about wedding plans and what I would like.

She was so excited that we didn't even hear the boys come in.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I stood up and asked.

"Bella, he's in shock! Your dad told him to call him dad as well and welcome to the family. Anything to save his grandson heartbreak, he is all for." Carlisle smiled.

After Edward came out of shock, we ate dinner and discussed wedding dates.

We decided to have a Christmas wedding, it was only a few months away and Edward and I could go away for the weekend to celebrate.

It was going to be simple and only close friends and family.

I was actually getting excited.

I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, I had problems with my mouse and then when I thought everything was fine, I realized I'd wiped out half the chapter, from said possessed mouse.

So, this chapter isn't what I had planned, I wanted it to be longer, but in the end I decided to go shorter, in hopes of making the next chapter better.

Thanks for reading!

READ AND REVIEW!

**I own nothing… S.M. owns it all!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**After the Worst**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**BPOV**_

_I can't believe Edward and I are getting married today._

_Emmett has been pissed off for the past two months and Rose has been even worse._

_E.J. came home a few time with strange bruise on him and we documented them, he said he fell the first time, but after that, you could tell he was hit, they weren't in places that you'd normally fall and get a bruise and one of them looked like a thumb print, but E.J. wouldn't ever say anything, he'd just remain really quiet and be extra good for us, so I'd drop it, he'd quit throwing fits when it'd be time to go to Emmett's and just hand his head and walk quietly and climb in Rose's car, all the while, Rose is smirking, I wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, but instead, we just documented it on our hidden camera._

_Nothing was going ruin our day today!_

_Not Emmett and Rose, the weather, nothing!_

_My dad was actually smiling, E.J. was happy, we'd had a wonderful Christmas, his parents had finished our house and that's where Edward and I had decided to go for the weekend, we wanted to christen it the right way._

_We were close enough that his mom could come help on the days I had class._

_We had our court date two weeks before I went back to class and Edward had to get special permission to miss class that day, but since it was an ongoing case and it was going to be for Edward to get E.J. to be his son, it wasn't going to be a problem the dean said, he was even writing a letter of recommendation, of Edwards successes from his other school and had a letter from the other Dean as well._

_My dad walked me down the stair case all smiles, I started crying as soon as I saw Edward standing there waiting for me._

_My dad handed me to Edward and shook his hand and told him welcome to the family, Edward smiled and thanked him._

_We said our vows and were pronounced husband and wife._

_Edward gave me a very inappropriate kiss, but no one seemed to mind, that is until E.J., he came up and pulled on my dress "It's my turn to kiss mommy, daddy." and everyone laughed._

_I picked up E.J. and he kissed my cheek, "Now we're a real family mommy." he smiled._

_My eyes welled up with tears, wishing that were true. Hoping that in two weeks time, it would be._

_The reception was great fun as every Cullen party was._

_Edward and I gave E.J. a hug and kiss good bye and told him we'd see him in two days._

_We drove to our new house, excited to see it for the first time. _

_When we arrived, we saw our name on the mail box and smiled._

_Edward shook the house keys and we both broke out in huge grins._

_He came around and opened my door._

_He scooped me out and carried me to the front door, unlocked it and carried me through the threshold._

_We both stood there, in complete shock._

_What we expected to be a simple starter home was simply breathtaking._

_I guess we shouldn't have expected anything less from Esme._

_She always out did herself._

"_Edward this is beautiful! Your mother has done so much, too much, how will I ever repay her." I asked, tears forming in my eyes._

"_Bells, don't you dare, she'd be so upset to hear you say that." Edward smiled at me._

"_O.K." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him, he picked me up and carried me upstairs where we stayed for the next two days, only coming down for food._

_When we got ready to leave, we noticed our closets were fully stocked as well "Alice" we both looked at each other and laughed. _

_Edward walked over to my linen drawers to see what was in there and groaned._

"_Baby, we're going to have some serious problems if this is what is under your clothes everyday. I'm going to have a hard on, just knowing what's waiting for me when I walk through that door." Edward tackled me one more time before we dressed to go back home._

_When we arrived home Esme, Carlisle and Charlie were sitting in the living room with unreadable faces. _

_We dropped our bags and sat down at once._

_I grabbed Edwards hand and he pulled me on to his lap, kind of like each others security blankets._

"_What's up?" Edward asked._

"_Well, we got news today." Charlie said._

_Damn it, leave it to them to let Charlie give us the news._

_You can never read his face._

"_What is it Charlie?" Edward asked._

"_Well, it has to do the custody of E.J." he sighed._

"_And?" Edward prodded my dad again._

"_And Emmett and Rose have decided to.." dad's beeper goes off._

"_Sorry everyone, give me a second." my dad said._

_A/N:_

_Sorry so short…_

_I'm trying to get all my stories caught up…_

_I have NO internet right now, but I can still right and save them on Word and put them on FanFic when I get Internet back…_

_Sorry about the glitch, it happened when I moved…_

_Please Forgive me…_

_And if there's mistakes, I apologize ahead of time, I just started new Migraine meds and they really mess me up, so I read and re-read and I hope I didn't screw things up too badly…_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_


	6. Chapter 5

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

We had been married for two months now and had went to court for custody.

Edward and I had won fully custody of E.J and Edward had won adoption right as long as Emmett would sign off, if we granted visitation on Wednesday's and every other weekend.

We thought it a small price to pay, knowing that our family would be whole and that with any slip-ups, custody would be yanked away from them, our lawyer guaranteed us.

So things had been going a little smother in the Cullen family.

We started having the Sunday get together again at his parents house, since it was considered neutral ground and tried to get along for E.J's sake.

Edward had been worried about me for the past week, because I'd had the flu, so I was just going to be resting on the couch mostly, it was October and too chilly to BBQ, so Esme was baking anyways and everyone was in the living room when Rose and Emmett arrive.

"Well, look here, the Princess is already stretch out doing nothing!" Rose sneered.

"And that's anything new." Emmett added.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted and Emmett stopped, but Rose kept on.

"Oh, please Carlisle, she is always doing something to get attention! Slipping, falling, tripping, getting knocked up…" Rose trailed off.

"Rosalie! You will not talk to my daughter that way! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Esme shouted.

"Yes ma'am" Rose said and rolled her eyes.

They came in and sat on the love seat, Emmett talking to his father and Rose pretending to look at a magazine, but glaring at me.

Alice came and sat beside me to talk about our up coming shopping trip.

"Bells, we've got to go shopping for the Halloween Ball. You need a costume." she smiled.

I groaned "Alice why do you wait two weeks out to tell me these things?" I asked.

"That way you can't back out." She smirked.

I stood up and immediately fell back down, Alice was at my side, as was Carlisle.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward came running down the stairs from where he'd been playing with E.J.

"Take Bella upstairs and lay her in the bed, she almost fainted, I'll bring up her plate." he smiled.

As Edward was carrying me upstairs Rose started again "Bella gets all the attention Emmett, no one in your family pays any attention to me!" she huffed.

"Rosie just calm down, she seems to be really sick." Emmett sounded sincere and Edward and I gave each other a look as he carried me.

We reached our room, which was Edwards old room and he laid me down and pulled out a blanket from the closet to cover me with. "You lay here baby and I'll go get you some juice, maybe you're sugar is just low. You haven't eaten much today, have you?" he asked.

"No, I just don't feel well. I think I have the virus E.J. had a couple weeks ago." I sighed.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead before heading down to the kitchen for my juice.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door shut I opened my eyes to see rose standing there.

"What do you want Rose" I said exhausted.

'For you to quit being such a whiny ass bitch and getting all the attention around here. It's always you and your damn kid! And occasionally Alice!" she yelled.

I sat up and shook my head.

"Look Rose. I don't go around 'ASKING' for attention, people are drawn to us, because we're naturally good and kind, they're not drawn to you, because you're an evil bitch." I shrugged and stood up, I wasn't going to listen to her bitch anymore.

She shoved me on the floor and my head hit the night stand.

"You bitch!" she shrieked.

"Look Rose. I'm just telling you the truth." I tried to stand up, but was even dizzier, so I sat there for a minute.

She pulled me up by my shirt and slammed me into the wall.

"You and Edward have everything! The love of his parents, the perfect fucking house and child! Emmett and I have nothing!" she yelled and slapped my face and smashed my head into the wall this time, I managed to grab onto the dressed and stay upright though.

"Look Rose. Emmett will have all those things too, once he decides he wants to get married. Carlisle and Esme aren't going to waste money on that stuff for him to just live with some whore!" I smiled.

I saw the anger flash in her eyes and she punched me in the stomach, I doubled over and immediately threw up from the pain.

I fell to the floor and she kicked me in the stomach while yelling at me "I'm not a whore! Emmett loves me and he'll marry me one day and we'll take your son away!" she was screaming.

My head and stomach were hurting so bad.

I head the door slam open and a gasp, that could only belong to Esme.

"Rosalie, what the fuck have you done!" Esme shouted.

I'd never heard Esme cuss a day in my life, if I didn't feel like I was dying, I would of laughed.

"Bella, are you alright?" she was sobbing next to me.

"I brought your food because E.J. would only eat for Edward and Oh, I've got to call him, you're bl-bl-bleeding." sh sobbed harder.

She must have pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes, Edward. I'm calling on the damn cell from inside the house, get the fuck up here now and quit asking questions!" she snapped and threw the phone down.

I heard her leave my side and start yelling at Rose.

"Have you gone completely fucking mental? Charlie will have your ass in jail and we will make sure that the key is never fucking found you bitch!" she yelled and then there was a crunch and whap sound and then pounding of feet and the Edward.

"Baby. Oh, my God. Are you O.K.?" he questioned.

I couldn't even speak, everything was hurting, I heard Jasper on the phone and Carlisle was whispering to Esme, trying to calm her obviously.

Then I heard Emmett.

"Oh my God Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea." he was crying.

"I never wanted things to get like this between us. I always wanted to stay friends and I really fucked this up, my family and everything." he was sobbing beside me holding my hand.

"Emmett we can talk about this later, after we get her well. You're still E.J.'s biological father and my brother. As long as Rose is out of your life, we can work things out and if you promise NOT to lay a hand on him." Edward said sternly.

"Edward, I swear, I never…" he started.

Edward laid his hand over his brother's "I believe you." Now, go wait outside for Charlie and the ambulance with Jasper. Alice took E.J. for ice cream." he said.

Emmett nodded and Edward sat there with me quietly for a few seconds until his dad came over.

"Dad. Why is there so much blood?" Edward asked.

"Rose must have ruptured something." Carlisle said.

"She'll need a blood transfusion once at the hospital." he continued.

Edward let out a sigh, just as we heard Charlie and the paramedics.

Edward and Carlisle moved, Charlie went straight to Rose and arrested her, had one of his deputies take her to jail, so he could give the ambulance a police escort, Of Course…

I rolled my eyes at my dad…

"Bells. You're my baby and only the best for you." he replied as they loaded me up.

Carlisle and Esme followed, Edward rode with me and Emmett and Jasper took Emmett's Jeep.

Five hours later, Edward was laying in bed beside me and we were both holding each other and crying.

We'd found out all the blood had come from me being pregnant, that's why I was tired dizzy, sick to my stomach, but I hadn't missed a period. It was lighter than normal, but I hadn't missed it, so we had no clue, weren't trying, but it doesn't mean we wouldn't have been happy. I was almost 2 months, so that was a big shocker.

We asked for privacy and Alice kept E.J. for us that night.

"Babe, are you going to be O.K?" Edward asked.

"I think over time, yes. It's just a shock." I smiled sadly.

We snuggled with each other that night, holding as tightly as we could, without hurting me.

The next morning I had Edward text Alice to bring E.J., I needed to see my little man.

We just told him I was sick and had to spend a few days here and I'd be home soon.

I made Edward take him home, so he'd be more comfortable, and they could come back after naptime, I'd be in good hands with Carlisle and the staff, we were family.

Edward relaxed and kissed me as did E.J. and Edward reminded me he had rotation tonight, so Esme was watching E.J. tonight, I smiled and said fine, I'd see him later.

Five days later Carlisle decided a was a big enough pain in the ass to let come home.

He was trying to keep me in there because he knew I wouldn't stay in bed, once I was home.

So Edward promised him.

"Dad, mom said she'll stay during the day and Alice and Jasper will stay at night. She won't be able to do anything." he smirked evilly at me.

"Gee, so glad you love me dear." I said sarcastically.

"I do, that's why you're home and will have people to wait on you 24/7 when I am not around." he kissed my forehead.

I groaned and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"My first act of rebellion! I'm pouring my own juice!" I shouted from the kitchen.

I heard them chuckling as I walked back to the couch.

"It doesn't mean you can't do anything babe. It's just like up and down the stairs and standing too much., that's what we're worried about!" he stressed and squeezed my hand.

"I know. I just like to be a pain." I sighed and giggled.

"Here, it's time for these." Carlisle smiled.

He handed me my painkillers and I was in la-la land before I knew it.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed it!

Anything you want to see? Let me know…

Who do you want Emmett with now?

Give me idea! P.M. me…

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

Esme had told me that Emmett was very upset over what Rose had done to me.

I had made Esme get a hold of him and ask him to come and see me, that we needed to talk.

"Hey Bella." he smiled sadly.

"Emmett come in and shut the door please." I told him and then patter then bed beside me.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if Edward walks in?" he looked worried.

"First of all Emmett, if I want to talk to you, Edward has no say in it. We are bound weather he likes it or not and you know that! And secondly, he already knows I plan on talking to you because we don't have secrets." I smiled at him.

"Of course." he shrugged.

"Listen, what Rose did, was NOT your fault, do you understand? She was an evil bitch who was just using you and I'm sorry that she hurt you so bad." I smiled sadly at him.

"Bella. She hurt you worst of all! And not to mention she hot our son and I didn't even know about it. I feel like shit!" he nearly screamed.

"Emmett listen. E.J. never told us either. If we didn't know the regular bumps and bruises from daily play and such we wouldn't either. But she did leave finger prints a couple of times and different things and that's when we knew for sure, but we unfortunately didn't know if you were doing it too and I'm sorry for thinking that, but you NEVER seem like you wanted him around." I started crying.

"Bells, listen, I was like that because I didn't know what to do with a kid. And Rose thought if we showed some responsibility with E.J., that mom and dad would start giving her attention and affection. I did what I thought was best at the time, I was stupid. I was blinded by love." he put his head in hands.

"Emmett you'll find the right woman and she'll treat you right without caring how mom and dad treat her. She'll only care what you think." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Bells." he hugged me back. "Do you need anything?" he asked sincerely.

"Can you spring me tomorrow? I'm tired of being in the house." I smiled.

"No can do. I'm moving into a new place. I don't want any bad memories for E.J. when he comes over. I want a clean slate." he smiled.

"No problem. Good Luck." I smiled.

Finally after two weeks of bed rest Carlisle and Edward were tired of listening to me complain and argue, they let me get up and do limited things, still no heavy lifting or cleaning. I could live with that for now. But I hated the no driving rule, that pissed me off and Edward knew it and we argued about it big time.

"Why the hell can't I drive? It's not anything strenuous and I'm not on pain pills anymore, my stitches are out, so what's the problem?" I yelled, after his mom had taken E.J. to the park, she could see the storm brewing when I told him I was taking E.J. to the park.

"Bella, think about it. You've only been out of bed a few days. You're still getting your legs back and to take E.J. by yourself, that wouldn't be safe." he said calmly.

"You know Edward, that's all you would have had to say, not that you didn't want me driving, just that you didn't want me out with E.J. by myself, because you didn't think it safe and do you think I'm that fucking irresponsible? Esme was going with me!" I shouted and stomped upstairs.

He was hot on my heels and caught me by my arm.

"Look Bella, I know I could have handled it differently, but I'm a doctor and I'm thinking like a doctor, not a husband right now! So you'll have to get use to that!" he said forcefully.

I yanked my arm from his grasp. " I have to get use to nothing except for sleeping alone right now." I walked into our room and grabbed him some pajamas.

"Here go sleep in the guest room DOCTOR!" and I slammed the door in his face.

I was pissed, fuming! I was pacing back and forth in my room.

Edward was pounding on the door wanting to talk, but I ignored him.

I picked up the phone and called Casius.

"Hey, can you come pick me up, I need some brother time and out of the house, please!" I begged.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I said.

"Fine, give me 20 minutes." he sighed and hung up.

I sat on the bed and waited for Casius to get there.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Bells, it's Casius and Jasper. We're both here for you." they said.

I opened the door and hugged them both.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Edward and I had a fight. Well, really I had a fight, he won't let me drive, won't let me do anything and I'm pissed off, I just need out of here, please, for a little while." I asked.

Casius wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me down stairs.

When we got to the door Edward was standing there.

"Bella, just talk to me." he begged.

"I'm going with my brothers. THEY'RE driving, I hope that's suitable for you!" I snapped and walked out.

I heard Jasper whisper something to him and saw him clap him on the shoulder as I got into the car.

We sat quietly in the car until we arrived at the diner and were seated in the far back.

"O.k. what the hell is up with you?" Jasper asked.

"What? Why are you snapping at me?" I asked.

"Because. You jumped all down your husbands throat and all he's trying to do is protect you! That's bullshit Bells and you know it!" he whisper yelled.

"I guess you should have stayed your ass back there with him if you were going to take his side Jasper! Fuck you!" I said.

"Both of you shut up!" Casius snapped.

"Bella, you need to go back and sit with Edward and have a long talk. This is bullshit! All because you can't drive! Give me a break! They don't want you getting hurt. It'll only be another week or so. We all want you strong. So straighten up and deal with it!" he snapped again.

I looked at him in surprise, because he wasn't one to usually talk to me like that.

"Fine. I'll talk to him, but one more week, that's it!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

We all ordered milkshakes and sat in quiet and drank.

They dropped me off and Edward opened the door, looking a wreck.

I walked inside and sat on the couch, he informed me Esme was keeping E.J. for the night.

We talked everything through and I TOLD him only one more week without driving, but to be safe, I'd make sure I still had someone with me if I went somewhere for the next few and he agreed, we then sat and watched movies and he made us chicken salad for dinner.

He carried me upstairs and we ended up making love slowly and gently, as to make sure I wouldn't be in to much pain.

Edward the worrier.

A/N:

I know this is kind of a crap chapter, but I was stuck…

Read and Review…


	8. Chapter 7

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

The weeks following Bella's accident were long.

She was a horrible patient.

She didn't want to listen to anything I had to say, only my dad.

We were fighting all the time and E.J. was always cranky because of it.

Esme was over nearly everyday helping Bella out and when her family wasn't working they were around as well, we never had any alone time, since our initial make up session.

I had the upcoming weekend off and I was going to go stay with Emmett up in Seattle at his new place. We were going to the Mariners game and trying to salvage our relationship, I was also taking E.J., so we could do a triple bonding session.

"Emmett, you get the beers and soda, E.J and I will get the chips and dogs, sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah man!" he boomed and we separated to get everything before the start of the game.

We met back at the seats and Emmett was talking to some silvery blond, she was pretty, but only Emmett, he had a thing for blonds.

"Hey bro, you hungry?" I held up the try of dogs, knowing we'd eat them all and then some, plus I'd bought pretzels and popcorn and I knew E.J. would want cotton candy later, I knew Bella would kill me if she knew what all I was feeding him today and that I was letting him have soda, oh well, what's another fight. I shrugged off the thought and looked at my boy, digging into his food, Emmett excused himself from the hot blond and I gave him a look.

He was still wary of being around Emmett alone, thinking he was going to be with Rose.

BPOV

Several months had passed and Edward and I were doing great.

E.J and Emmett were starting to re-bond, but he'd only see Emmett with Esme and Carlisle at their house, Emmett understood, E.J. was afraid he'd see Rose, even though Emmett told him that Rose was in jail and he was seeing someone new.

He'd introduced Edward and I a few weeks earlier, her name was Irina and she was sweet, pretty and had a daughter who was 5 and from the pictures she was an exact duplicate of her mom, Emmett had met her at the diner he went into for lunch all the time after school, she was a waitress, plus she was going to school part-time to become a nurse, she lived with her parents, who helped take care of her daughter, Leigh.

We were making plans for a family BBQ, so everyone could meet them, we were going to have it at our home, so E.J. would be more comfortable, plus we had all the outside play stuff.

Two weeks passed and the BBQ was finally here.

E.J. was very excited to make a new friend.

Everyone arrived and Casius even had a girl with him, which surprised everyone, he didn't tell us he was seeing anyone.

Her name was Jane, kind of prissy, but she was nice.

Everyone loved Irina and Leigh, especially E.J., he was happy to have someone his age to play with, it ended up being a great day and E.J. wanted to go home with Emmett that night, because he didn't want to miss time with Leigh, she was so nice to him, even though he was younger.

We allowed him to go, but explained that he'd be gone until Sunday, we'd come to get him then. He readily agreed, once he found out Emmett and Irina were going to take them to the zoo.

Edward and I enjoyed some much needed alone time that weekend, because with his school and work schedule, it was few and far between.

I started my online classes for college, taking the basics, I was so happy to finally start and since E.J. was in a Mommy's Day Out class 3 times a week for four hours, I could do my school work.

I was actually going to take some extra classes, if Edward approved, I didn't want to stress us out too much, I wouldn't be full-time, but I would have a few more than part-time and they'd be easy classes, since they were to do with writing.

Edward readily agreed, he was almost done, having gone to summer classes and taking a few online and working at the hospital was giving him credits too, he'd start interning for Seattle General, next year.

We knew it was a lot, but we were willing to make it work, we wanted to have our careers in place, before starting a larger family.

Edward was starting to get cranky from the long hours and we were fighting a lot.

"Damn it Bella, why do we have the same damn things every week!" he snapped one night.

"Excuse me! I thought my lasagna was your favorite, THAT'S why I make it once a week for you as well as the Beef Wellington!" I yelled as I through the lasagna in the garbage before he could eat.

"What the fuck! Now what am I suppose to eat?" he yelled.

"Don't know, don't care! You're tired of what I make, so cook for your damn self!" I yelled and threw the glass baking dish at him, before hearing a smash and cursing, luckily E.J. was with Emmett for the weekend, he'd been going over every other weekend, so he could spend more time with Leigh.

I ran upstairs quickly, knowing that he'd be right behind me, I slammed the door and locked it, sat on our bed and cried.

This was the third fight in three days and they were getting worse.

"Damn Bella, open up the fucking door! I've got sauce all over me and there's glass all over the kitchen, you need to clean up!" he yelled.

I ignored him.

"Bella, I can pick this lock, you know it." he yelled and walked away.

I opened the door and walked downstairs, he was in the dining room, sitting with his head in his hands, I ignored him and walked into the kitchen, I started cleaning up the glass, not even thinking about being barefoot, until I felt it.

"OW!" I screamed and fell to the floor. "Fuck!" I screamed again.

I looked at me left foot and it had a huge piece of glass in it and I'd sliced my right hand when I braced myself for the fall.

"What the fuck is your problem…" Edward was yelling as he walked into the kitchen, when he saw me bleeding everywhere, he ran over and scooped me up.

"Bella, shit! I'm sorry." he was kissing me.

"Let's get away, just the two of us, we need a break, we're always fighting, I'm burning out, I've got two days off together next week, I'll call mom and see if she'll keep E.J. for us and we'll go to a Bed and Breakfast. What do you say?" Edward was whispering in my hair.

I just nodded, he cleaned me up and stitched my hand and foot and cleaned the kitchen, after, he made us P.B&J sandwiches and milk, while we snuggled on the couch.

A/N:

Sorry so short…

Just haven't had the writing bug and then I saw how long it'd been since I updated…

So sorry!

I'll try and do better…

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

We took our weekend alone and went to a cozy bed and breakfast, where we could just be alone.

It was wonderful there, it was on a secluded road, with a stream behind it and only 6 rooms.

There were no T.V;s, phones or devices allowed.

They had movie night, every night after dinner, in their lounge, which was beautiful, it had a large fireplace, and a huge T.V. and all the chairs were the double chairs for two, so the couples could snuggle.

They had a phone, but it was for emergencies or if family needed to get in touch with you.

Edward and I had brought our phones, but left them in the car, because he knew I'd need to text E.J. everyday.

We had a wonderful weekend, reconnecting, it was just what we needed.

When we got home, we fell into a peaceful routine, until it was time for Edward's finals, then the shit hit the fan again!

"Bella, why the hell is the house such a fucking mess, every damn day! You don't work, all your classes are on line, so you're home all day, what gives?" he shouted one night returning form a study session.

"Excuse me Edward! I don't SIT on my ass all day, if that's what you're trying to say! I have to chase after E.J., do house work, cook, laundry AND do my schoolwork! So forgive me if there are still fucking toys on the floor when you come home!" I shouted.

"You know what! Whatever! I'm done fighting over this stupid shit! DONE!" he yelled and walked to our bedroom.

I sat back at the table to finish a paper I was working on, only to look up 20 minutes later and see him with a bag.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as a sob crept up on me.

"What the fuck does it look like, I'm leaving! I've got to get away, I can't stand to be here anymore, I feel like I'm suffocating! I don't ever have free time to myself and you or E.J. always need attention! I can't do this, I've got more important things…" he left it at that and stormed out.

I sat in the chair dumbfounded.

I couldn't breathe, I started sobbing and reached for the phone.

I hit the number 2 on speed dial and waited.

"Uh, Bells, it's kinda late." Jasper growled.

"J-Jazzy, I n-need you." I sobbed.

"Bells, calm down, what's wrong?" he was alert now.

"E-Edward, gone." I sobbed again and couldn't stop.

"I'll be there in a few. Hang on sis." he hung up the phone.

I just sat there, oblivious, the phone was making a funny sound and I didn't even notice, until I felt it being lifted out of my hands and me being carried to the couch.

I was greeted by Jasper and Alice.

"Sis, what's going on?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Edward, he's gone." I said blankly.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Alice asked.

"He packed his bag and left, said he was finished, he had more important…" I shrugged.

"More important what?" Jasper growled.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He didn't say." and then I broke into more sobs.

"Alice, go fix her some hot tea. It'll help her relax. I'll see if I can get a hold of Edward." Jasper spat.

Alice nodded and left for the kitchen, Jasper walked out the back door and was talking into his phone.

Alice returned with the tea and sat with me, rubbing my free hand.

"Alice, I just don't understand! What could be more important than us? And, and I was going to tell him this weekend, but now, he doesn't even want E.J." I broke down again and Alice looked at me as she took my tea cup.

"What are you trying to say Bells?" Alice asked.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"When did you find out?" she questioned.

"Just yesterday. I was going to cook a nice dinner this weekend, since E.J. would be with Emmett and tell him." I hiccupped.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sure he wouldn't have left if you'd have told him." she sighed.

"You're his cousin, of course you'd say that!" I yelled.

She looked shocked.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Jasper asked as he walked back in, Alice had gotten up and was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Tell him Bella!" she demanded.

"I'm pregnant Jasper. I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell him this weekend. I'm almost 3 months. I guess it happened at the B&B." I shrugged.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Bells, I just found out, he went to stay with some girl named Maggie. They're in study group together." he sighed.

I lost it, I started to hyperventilate and everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital room of all places, with Carlisle and Esme sitting on either side of me.

"Bells, we heard. I am so sorry." Esme sighed.

"Me too. I can't believe BOTH of my sons have been assholes to you!" Carlisle growled.

"Hey. You raised them both to be good, respectable men, they just lost their way." I shrugged.

"Bella, you're way to good for either of them." Carlisle smiled.

I shrugged and then panicked " Where is E.J?" I sat up and felt a horrible pain, I screamed.

"Bella, it's O.K., E.J. is Charlie's we called him and Alice and Jasper took him there, for as long as you need." Esme smiled.

"But, you have to take it easy. You're on the verge of losing this baby." Carlisle looked at me seriously. "Your blood pressure is too high." he stressed.

I started crying.

"Bella, I'm going to have them sedate you, you need to relax, we'll be back to talk later, right now, get some sleep." Carlisle kissed my forehead as did Esme.

A nurse came in shortly after and I was off to la-la land.

EPOV

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

That's all I could think about when I talked to my dad last week.

Well, rather listened as he yelled.

I finally got the nerve up to call and tell them I'd left Bella and was seeing Maggie.

We'd been seeing each other on and off for several months, before Bella and I took our trip.

Maggie said she needed time to think, so I took it as time to work things out with my wife.

Well, when we had our study group, it was hard to keep our hands off each other, again.

We'd left and went to her place, fucking like rabbits, like we always did.

The night I got back to her place, after I left Bella, she was sitting on the couch, crying.

"Mags, what's the matter?" I asked sitting down and pulling her to me.

"Edward, I'm pregnant. Only a month and a half." she sighed.

"FUCK!" I shouted out startling her.

"I'm sorry, I just know that you didn't want this right now either. We both start our residencies soon and we've worked so hard for it." I held her tight.

"I'm sorry Edward. I was careful, promise. I always took my pill, same time everyday." she smiled a little.

"It'll be O.K., we'll be fine." I smiled and kissed her head.

Then when I called dad today, he told me about Bella.

I threw my phone and it shattered everywhere. Maggie ran out of the bedroom, startled.

"Edward. What's wrong?" she looked so beautiful.

"A complication." I sighed and pinched my nose.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I just talked to my dad. Bella is pregnant too." I sighed.

She fell to the floor and cried. I tried to hug her, but she wouldn't let me.

"You said it was over! How the fuck did she get pregnant?" she shouted.

"It must have been when we went away! You told me you weren't sure about us, so I took _MY WIFE, _away, to try and reconnect! But, when we met up again, shortly after, I couldn't stay away from _you_." I whispered the last part and sat on the floor next to her, trying to calm her.

We sat there for what felt like ever, then I carried her to her room to get dressed.

We had a doctors appointment today, to see if everything was o.k. and the due date, etc.

We arrived at the hospital only to see Bella leaving with Casius.

"_How dare you_!" she hissed at Maggie.

"Bella, let it go. You can't afford to get upset again. You almost lost the baby once." Casius spat towards me.

BPOV

I looked at his face when he said that, there was nothing, no regret, no sadness.

"Bella, I just want you to know, I had divorce papers prepared and I'm having the adoption over turned as well." Edward smirked and walked off with his whore.

I collapsed into my brother.

"Bells, I'm taking you to dads." he picked me up and carried me to his car.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my old mini apartment, on my bed.

I wandered into the bathroom and splashed water on my face and then upstairs.

"Mommy!" E.J. yelled and jumped into my arms.

"Careful little man, mommy doesn't feel well, you don't want to hurt her." Sue smiled.

"Sorry mommy." E.J. kissed my cheek and climbed down.

"It's o.k. sweetie." I ruffled his hair and he went back to the T.V. with dad.

"You look hungry." Sue smiled.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Casius told us what happened at the hospital." she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, he's even reversing the adoption." I choked back a sob.

"Esme called and said Emmett is pissed! He couldn't believe that Edward would do that." she sighed.

"That makes two of us." I shrugged.

"What would you like to do?" Sue asked.

I looked at her puzzled.

"Are you going to keep the house or move back here?" she asked.

"Neither. I haven't had a lot of time to think about it, but that house was built for US! No way is his whore moving in there. I'll get a lawyer tomorrow. I want it sold and each of us gets half. I don't want anything else from him. NOTHING!" I slammed my fist on the table in frustration.

"Calm down, Carlisle said you have to stay calm." she sighed. "That sounds like a reasonable thing. But where will you go?" she asked.

"I'll look for a small house for me and my children, close to where Emmett is, God knows that E.J. is going to need him." I sighed.

"That sounds perfect!" Sue smiled.

I shrugged "It's as perfect as it's going to get." I said.

I met with a lawyer that Esme had recommended.

She also told me that she wants me to have 100% of all proceeds from the house, she'd inform Edward of this, since he's the one that left and that she would help me find a new place.

I fought with her at first, but when she scowled at me, I knew I'd lost.

The lawyer agreed with Esme and said the adoption over turn was easy and as long as he or I didn't contest what the other was asking for, it should be done within the month.

I stayed with my dad and Sue while the house sold, which only took 3 weeks.

After 2 months I was in my new house with E.J., only two blocks from Emmett and had a court date for the following week.

I was showing now and still having problems with my blood pressure.

I had weekly doctors visits because of it.

I was coming home from the college, just taking my last final. It was cold and rainy out.

I was driving my Chevy Equinox, when all of a sudden I was slammed into.

Once I stopped spinning, I sat there, completely in shock.

I heard the paramedics talking to me, I remember screaming 'I'm pregnant' and holding my stomach, feeling a horrible pain shoot through me.

They rushed me to ER and told me my family would be here shortly.

I knew it's be awhile, the closest person was Emmett.

"Isabella. Can you hear me?" the doctor said.

I shook my head yes.

"We've got to get you into surgery, the baby is wanting to come out now." the doctor said.

I started shaking my head, NO.

"We're going to do everything we can, but since you're only 7 months, I'm not sure." he stated.

I started crying and all went black.

I awoke in a dark room, hooked up to all these machines.

I pushed the nurses button and she ran in.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're awake." she smiled.

"Bella, please." I smiled, she nodded and checked everything.

"I'm going to call the doctor, he'll be in shortly to speak with you." she said.

I went to put my hands on my belly, but it was no longer there.

"My baby, where's my baby?" I asked.

"The doctor will be in shortly." she stated.

I sat in bed and cried, the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen, you're awake." he smiled.

"W-Where's my baby?" I asked.

"Well, she's in neo-natal ICU, it's going to be touch and go. She didn't have a very strong heart beat and is very tiny." he sighed.

"I need to see her." I cried.

"Sorry. Not today. You're not strong enough, But she's got the best care we can give her." he smiled.

"You've got family waiting for you, but I need to check you out first, you've been out for two days, your blood pressure is to high and you're running a fever, so if anyone is sick, they won't be able to see you, understand?" he smiled softly.

I nodded and let him do what needed to be done.

"O.K. I'll let them know they can see you now." he nodded and left.

Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were the first ones in.

"Where's Sue?" I asked.

"She's at home with E.J., he's got the stomach flu, but he'll be fine." Carlisle assured me.

"So, you've heard about your baby girl?" Esme smiled.

I nodded sadly. "I can't see her though." I cried.

"Bella, I've seen her and she's very tiny, she's adorable, but it's not good." Carlisle smiled sadly.

"Did you take a picture for me?" I asked.

He smiled and whipped out his cell phone. "I had a nurse take it." he smiled.

He was holding her.

She had Edward's hair, my nose and she was tiny, I started to sob and Esme held me.

I heard the door open and close.

"Bella, everything happens for a reason. I know that's horrible to say, but it does. I'm going to tell you something not even the boys know." she smiled sadly at me.

"After Edward, I got pregnant, right way. I wasn't on the pill or anything, because I was nursing. Carlisle was as always, being attentive and when Edward was 3 months old, I got pregnant. We were shocked at first, but happy, we so wanted that girl. At only 6 weeks, I was having horrible pain, I'd never had it with the others, but then I thought it was just from it being so soon, so I didn't say anything to Carlisle. After 2 weeks of excruciating pain, I finally told him. We went to the ER and the checked me out, I had a tubal pregnancy, they had to take it or risk me dying, the baby of course wouldn't have lived either way. I was devastated, I blamed myself for months and became depressed. It wasn't until Carlisle told me I had to snap out of it, because it was effecting the boys. So, I did. I knew I had to live for my family and that if it was meant to be, it would happen again." she smiled.

I leaned forward and hugged her and we cried together.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Jasper, Alice and Emmett stuck their heads in "Can we come in?" Alice smiled.

I nodded and the all walked in, Esme said she'd be back later.

Alice rushed me and gave me a hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're O.K." she smiled.

"How's my car look?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, you won't be driving it again." he shrugged.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, an idiot on his cell phone, or at least that's what they think, ran the stop sign, he died a few hours later." Jasper sighed.

"Oh my!" I cried.

"Bells, you're O.K., that's what matters." Emmett said.

"What about my baby? She might not live!" I snapped.

"Sorry. We didn't know. They wouldn't give us that information." Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Uh, guys can I talk to Bella in private?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and Alice smiled and said they'd come back tomorrow.

"What's up Emmett? E.J. is with Sue, but he's sick, so I don't think you'll want him." I sighed.

"No Bella, it's not that. I asked Irina to marry me and she said yes!" she smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Em, that's great!" I gave him a hug.

"Really? You're cool with it?" he asked.

"Yeah, ya'll are great together and practically live together and she loves E.J. and so does Leigh." I smiled.

"Yeah. We um, we're not having anything big, just a small get together at mom and dad's and a notary to marry us. It'll be next month." he smiled stupidly.

"Wow! That's great!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but um, also Edward is going to be there with Maggie. I wanted to give you a heads up, just in case you don't want to come, but I'd totally understand." he shrugged.

"No. I won't let them ruin a family occasion, especially one as great as this!" I hugged him again.

We talked for a little while, before the nurse told him he had to go.

I fell asleep.

I was awoke in the middle of the night, the doctor came in and looked at me.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid your baby girl passed away. We did all we could. I'm sorry." he said.

I just started to sob, a nurse came in to comfort me and I asked them to contact Esme and Carlisle. Twenty minutes later they were rushing in and asked what's wrong, when I told them, we all sat there and held each other crying.

The doctor came back in and asked if I'd like to see her.

I nodded and they brought in a wheelchair to take me to the Neo Natal ICU.

I held my baby girl and cried.

I told them her name was Sarah, after my grandmother and Esme smiled at me.

After I couldn't hold her anymore, they took me back to my room; Esme said they'd take care of all the arraignments.

I could only nod, because I was numb.

I was let out the following day, with strict instructions for bed rest.

I was going to stay with Esme and Carlisle, that way I'd have someone to be with me 24/7.

Esme made the funeral arraignments and informed the family, I asked if she'd told Edward and she said no, because she wasn't sure if I wanted him to know.

"Esme, as much as I hate him right now, I think he has a right to know." I shrugged, she agreed and called him.

She wouldn't fill me in on the conversation, but I got my answer the day of the funeral.

He didn't care. He never even showed up.

A/N:

SORRY,SORRY, for the long wait…

RL gets in the way and I lost my zest for writing for awhile.

It's back now, as you can see…

I sat down to write just a little and this chapter just flowed through me…

I busted it out in one night… :0)

I hope you enjoy!

As always, PLEASE….

READ & REVIEW!

Stephanie owns ALL Twilight… I just like to mix it up!

**A picture of Bella's cottage…**


	10. Chapter 9

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

It was the day of Emmett and Irina's wedding.

Even though they weren't having a big wedding, he wanted E.J. in it, so we'd bought him a pair of jeans like Emmett's and a light purple button down shirt with a black and purple tie, he looked so adorable.

He'd been spending as much time with Emmett as he could, I'd been trying to get my shit together after the funeral.

I'd fallen into a slight depression after Edward not even showing up and then I'd seen him and Maggie out shopping and she was showing, he was so attentive to her, I lost it.

They didn't see me thankfully, so I ran off in the other direction.

I made it home and collapsed in my bed, crying myself to sleep.

When I awoke, I knew I had to get my shit together.

Why would I want an asshole like Edward, let Maggie have him and find out for herself.

I started doing yoga and E.J. would join me in the mornings, we had a lot of fun learning together and it was great bonding time as well as a way to get a handle on his newly found temper.

I'd lost all baby weight from not eating the first 2 weeks and then through the yoga I'd tightened everything up.

So, I was looking pretty good, I was feeling better and hadn't cried over Edward in a few weeks.

I got dressed in the outfit Esme had bought for me, which was beautiful and I tried to NOT accept, but she wouldn't hear of it.

I sat beside Esme and Carlisle because they told me no matter what I was still family.

Alice and Jasper sat next to me.

I kept looking around nervously, as hard as I tried to be strong, seeing her pregnant, I was afraid I might break down, I did whenever I saw a newborn or a pregnant woman.

The ceremony was short and sweet, Leigh and E.J. looked adorable up there.

There was a small party in the backyard after the wedding.

I was sitting with E.J. and Esme when Edward walked up.

"DADDY!" screamed E.J.

You could see Edward's face twist, it was a mixture of anger and sadness, which really confused me.

"Hey buddy." he said softly and ruffled his hair.

"Um, Bella can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

I looked at Esme and she said she'd keep an eye on E.J.

We walked to the back corner of the garden in silence, before he stopped.

"Bella look. I'm sorry about this entire thing. If I could set the clocks back I would and I'd NEVER gotten involved with Maggie. She's not what she appears to be." he sighed and sat on the bench.

"Look, it's over Edward and I'm moving on. I can't do this anymore. First Emmett and then you! You both ripped my heart out! Yes, Emmett and I have made good, but you and I, I don't think it will ever happen. You destroyed MY son! You told him it'd be US FOREVER! And then you go and shun him away! Well FUCK YOU Edward Cullen!"

I shouted and slapped him across the face.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him.

"Bella, listen. Maggie's family isn't a 'nice' bunch of people. I was told that if I didn't marry her and make an honest woman out of her and disown my other family, meaning you and E.J., that they'd hurt you or worse. So, I did it for you two. I couldn't live if anything happened to you two. I did love Maggie yes and everything that happened before the divorce was real. But, when you lost our baby, they told me I couldn't go to the funeral, that I was Maggie's now!" he said, pulling at his hair.

I just stood there too stunned to talk.

"Look, I've got to get back. Maggie gave me permission to talk to you, but not for to long and we'll be moving, so hopefully E.J. will get over me soon. We'll be in NYC, we've both got jobs there. I'm so sorry Bella." he hugged me and kissed my forehead before walking away.

I sat on the bench, I was in total shock.

I could see the honesty in his eyes, at that moment, I actually felt bad for him.

I must have sat there for a while, because Jasper and Alice came looking for me.

"Bella, why are you crying? What the fuck did he do this time?" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Um, he told me the real story behind what happened. I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm sorry." I stood up and wiped my face and headed back to the party.

I asked Esme if it was O.K. if E.J. and I stayed the night and she readily agreed.

I told everyone goodbye, avoiding Edward and Maggie, who kept giving me evil smirks all night.

E.J. and I went downstairs, I bathed him and put him to bed, then showered and curled up on the couch with a good book, falling asleep.

A few months had passed and I was putting in applications for editor assistant or anything in the publishing field.

After about three weeks, I got a job offer.

I could make my own hours, since most of my work would be done at home.

I talked it over with my family and Emmett and Irina and they said go for it.

I did need to get my life together.

I was almost 20 and E.J. would start kindergarten this year.

I accepted the job and Alice warned me there'd be shopping this weekend and we'd be going out Saturday night, Jasper just chuckled.

Thursday and Friday were busy.

I met everyone at the office and they couldn't believe I was so young to have got the position I did.

The Head Editor, Mr. Jenks welcomed me and told me what I'd need to do.

I'd be going over several manuscripts a month and whenever they had a new author coming in, I'd need to be at the meetings to meet him or her.

He gave me all the materials and said that since I was already here, I could start on one and showed me to the boardroom.

I finished the entire manuscript in 4 hours.

"Wow. I knew when I gave you the test you were fast, but keep up this work and you may have your own desk here soon." Mr. Jenks smiled.

He told me I was finished and that he'd talk to me soon.

I left with seven manuscripts to have finished in the next 2 weeks.

When I arrived home, Alice was there, beaming.

"It's time! Shopping!" she giggled and we headed out.

"O.K., so tomorrow night we're going to this wonderful Japanese restaurant and Jasper is bringing a client with him, so we need something sexy for you to wear." she clapped her hands and smiled.

"Alice… Please, you and Jasper better not be playing matchmaker." I sighed.

"No. he's one of Jasper's clients and he just moved here, so what better way to introduce him to the area, then by going out to dinner and he won't feel like a third wheel either." she smiled, but I could see the mischievous look in her eyes.

Jasper and Alice had started their own design company and while Alice did the designing of her clothes, Jasper designed everything else.

They'd eloped, which surprised everyone, on Alice's part. She'd always talked about a large wedding, but said she didn't want to wait anymore, they had a nice condo near downtown, so they weren't too far away, if I needed them.

We went shopping and Alice had bought me this beautiful black dress, with all the matching accessories.

"Alice I want to change my hair, something a little more grown-up." I shrugged.

"O.K… Let's see if my hairdresser can fit you in." she smiled and clapped her hands.

She whipped out her phone and dialed, smiling after she asked the question.

"He can fit you in, but it has to be NOW!" she stressed.

We drove the five minutes to his shop and she introduced us, he asked what I wanted and I explained and made Alice wait in the waiting area, I wanted her surprised.

When I walked out, she gasped and hugged me.

My hair that was once almost to my butt, I'd cut to just below my shoulders and had layers put in it and had the edges cut with a razor, leaving it fresh and young.

She dropped me at home and said she'd be over at 4pm tomorrow to help me get ready.

I called E.J. to see how he was and as always, he was having a blast.

I gave him my love and told him I'd see him tomorrow afternoon.

I crawled in bed with my manuscripts and started reading.

I finished one, before I was too tired to hold my eyes open.

I awoke the next morning, did some yoga, had coffee and a muffin and cleaned up a little bit.

Finally, 4pm rolled around, I was showered and finished my hair, right as Alice rang the bell.

We got ready together, she did my makeup, it was nice and soft, very natural and hers as always was a little more edgy, but not too much.

We finished up and she drove us back to her house.

"Bells, let me see your out…" Jasper stopped as he reached the last step.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"I cut it, duh!" I giggled.

"No! You butchered it!" he snapped.

"Look Jazz, it's my hair, I've never done ANYTHING to it, I wanted to look more grown up. Especially for my job." I stated.

"Sorry, sis. It's just shocking." he shrugged.

"Now, come on, we've got to pick up my friend/client." he smiled, ugh… I hated that smile, it was worse than Alice's.

We all climbed into his Dodge Ram Dakota TRX crew cab 4x4.

It was black and silver and I think he loved it ALMOST as much as Alice.

We arrived at his friends apartment and he called saying he was out front waiting.

Out walked a very handsome man, he had light brown hair, a green button down shirt and the perfect pair of jeans and his smile, wow!

_Stop it Bella_, get a hold of yourself, I shook my head to rid the thoughts.

Jasper peeked at me in the rearview and chuckled, I ignored him and acted interested in my purse.

The door opened and Jasper said hi, he introduced Alice and then me, as his baby sister.

"Peter, this is Bella, my baby sister." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Bella." he smiled and buckled up.

"You too." I finally found my voice.

We arrived at the restaurant and Peter helped me out of the truck as Jasper did Alice.

We had a wonderful dinner and Alice and Jasper wanted to go dancing after.

Peter and I both groaned and they laughed.

"Good, you two can keep each other company." Alice smiled.

We arrived at the club and it was already crowded.

"What does everyone want to drink? Well, except you Bells, you get soda." he smirked.

Peter looked at me and then Jasper.

"Oh, she's only 20." he laughed.

"Um, so is Alice." I shot back.

"Yeah, but Alice has this." he held up an ID and I knew it was fake.

I shook my head and waved them off.

"So, you're new here? How long?" I asked.

"Oh, about a month. I just got divorced and had to get away. It's just me and my daughter, Avery. Her mom walked out on us. Shit, sorry. You don't want to hear all this." he shook his head and blushed a little.

"Oh, trust me. It's pretty close to my life. Promise." I smiled and he smiled back.

We talked about our kids the rest of the night.

Peter was 25 and Avery was 6, he said she had his hair and eyes, but was petite like her mom, she could almost pass for 4.

I laughed and told him about E.J. and said he could almost pass for 7.

He asked for my number and said he'd like to get together for a play date or something.

We switched phones and plugged our numbers in.

After we dropped him off, Alice and Jasper were grinning like idiots.

"What? Just say it!" I huffed, trying to act mad.

"Y'all hit it off." Alice clapped her hands.

"Ali, he just got out of a divorce and so did I. I'm not looking for anything." I sighed.

"O.K." she said quietly, but I could tell it wasn't finished.

Over the next several weeks, Peter and I became good friends.

We'd take the kids to the park, zoo ice cream and we even had a cookout with Jasper and Alice.

We were also taking them school shopping together and found out they would be going to the same school.

Avery would be in first grade and E.J. in kindergarten.

We worked out a schedule so I could pick up Avery for school, since it was in the opposite direction of his work and I'd pick them up everyday and bring them to my house.

The first day of school, we took the kids together, since he'd taken off that day.

I told him I'd meet him back at the car when I was done.

When I reached the car, he took me in his arms and hugged me, I was crying so bad, my baby was in school.

He offered to take me to lunch, if I'd take a walk with him at the local park.

I agreed.

We were walking and having a good time, I had to stop and tie my shoe, and while I was bent over, I was knocked on my ass.

"Ouch, damn it!" I yelled.

Peter helped me up and I was staring into the very furious eyes of Edward.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy it…

I also didn't realize, there are some parts close to one of my other stories, if you're reading them both.

I do apologize, it wasn't done on purpose.

Hope you enjoy the cliffy!

Take Care!

READ & REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

"What the _**fuck **_are you doing with my wife?" Edward yelled at Peter.

"Look buddy, you're crazy, she's divorced and with me." Peter pushed me behind him.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing here? You said Maggie and you were moving to NYC!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well, we're back here until the baby comes. She didn't like the crowds." he rubbed his face.

"Just stay the fuck away from her and E.J." Peter warned.

"I'll see my son if I want to!" Edward yelled.

"No! You gave all rights away when you reversed the adoption and divorced me! Emmett is his father!" I seethed.

"Bella, I told you…" Edward started.

"She doesn't care what you have to say. Leave her alone!" Peter snapped and pulled me away.

By the time we got to the car, I was crying because I was so shook up.

"Bella, it's O.K., I've got you now." Peter kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Peter." I smiled and looked up at him.

He studied my face for a few minutes before leaning down and capturing my lips.

When we broke apart, he was smiling, as was I.

"Bella, I felt that all the way to my toes. I'd really like to see you exclusively." he smiled.

All I could do was nod a 'yes'.

We drove back to Alice and Jasper's, they had the kids this afternoon, when we arrived, Peter said he'd go out back with Jasper and I could talk to Alice.

I told Alice everything, about running into Edward and mine and Peter's kiss.

She went from shocked to happy in .02 seconds.

"Wait until Jasper learns I won the bet!" she giggled.

"What? You bet on me?" I asked in my mock mad voice.

"Of course. Ever since the first night you 2 met, I knew you were meant to be." she smiled. "But, I said it'd be under six months and Jasper said it's be almost a year, especially with everything you 2 went through." she smiled.

"Yeah, we talked about that, but we both know what it feels like to be left and the other parent not care about the child, he knows everything Alice, everything." I smiled.

At that time, the kids and men came walking in.

"Can we have pizza and wings tonight? PLEASE!" they asked in unison, it was totally planned.

I looked at Alice and he said yes, so I shook my head yes as well.

"I'll go make put some carrots and celery together for the wings, you boys go get the food." Alice smiled.

Jasper and Peter walked to the door with E.J. following.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"I'm going with Uncle J and Mr. Peter." he smiled. "You said the guys!" he crossed his arms.

"Ah, so I did, but I meant, the men." I backtracked and he started crying.

"Bella, he can ride with us. Jasper has the car seat, right?" Peter asked.

I nodded.

"Alright buddy, would you like to go with the _MEN_?" Peter stressed.

E.J. nodded his head and Peter swung him over his shoulder, E.J. giggling the entire time.

It was now Spring Break and Peter and I were having a great time.

He and Avery were almost always at our house.

"Bella, I'm going to visit my parents and I'd love it if you and E.J. would come.

They live in Florida and we'd have so much fun." he smiled at me.

"Well, I already have the week off, but I'm not sure if I could get tickets going out the same time as you." I frowned.

"Bella. No need for a ticket. My dad is sending his jet." he smiled.

"Jet? What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, in case it didn't work between us, but I really care about you." he smiled. "I'm actually in love with you." he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Yeah, my dad is a big time corporate lawyer and his family has owned the company for years. I moved here, one to get away from my EX, but two we're wanting to open a firm here. Dad has a lot of clients who vacation on this coast and since it's on the total opposite side of the country, our clients wouldn't have to fly all the way to Florida." he smiled.

"Wow. I had no idea." I blushed.

So, it was decided we were going to Florida.

E.J. was so excited and Avery was happy to see her grandparents.

"E.J., we're going to have so much fun! Maybe dad will take us to Disney World and Sea World." Avery said.

"Oh! That would be fun!" E.J. smiled along with her.

I met his parents and they were wonderful people. Open and loving, just like Carlisle and Esme.

Peter, Sr. and Diana O'Connor.

They welcomed E.J. and I with open arms.

"I must say Bella, I've heard an awful lot about you." Diana stated, causing me to blush.

"Oh." I said in surprise.

"Peter calls every week so we can talk to Avery and I usually talk to him more, his father is always so busy, but he's told me a great deal about you. He likes you a lot and you have similar backgrounds with your relationships. And he says your brothers are really protective, especially Jasper." she smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I see Jasper a lot, my best friend is his wife and yeah, he's pretty protective, but he likes Peter a lot. They're actually who introduced us." I smiled.

"Well, they did a great job." she smiled as she finished pouring the tea.

We joined the men outside with the kids.

Peter opened his arms to me and I joined him on the chair.

"Tomorrow we're going to Disney." he smiled.

"The kids will be so happy." I kissed his cheek.

"Mom and dad want to take them to Chuck E. Cheese tonight, so we can have a date night." he smiled as he whispered in my ear.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't know how E.J. will react." I stated.

"Let's ask?" he kissed my neck.

"E.J., Avery, come here please." Peter asked. The children put down their bubbles and ran over.

"Yes dad?" Avery smiled.

"How would you two like to go out with grandma and grandpa?" he asked.

Avery was bouncing on her heels.

E.J. looked sad.

"Hey big man, why the long face?" Peter asked.

"My grandparents aren't here, so I can't go." he shrugged looking at the ground, almost in tears.

Before I could grab him, Peter, Sr. pulled him into his lap.

"Listen here little man, We'd like for you to think of us as your grandparents and we'd love to take you with us. Who's gonna help me eat all the pizza and ice cream?" he tickled E.J.'s sides and he giggled.

"Where are we going?" Avery asked.

"Chuck E. Cheese!" Peter, Sr. smiled.

"Yes, Yes! I want to go! Can I mom, PLEASE!" E.J. bounced like Alice.

"Yes, but you better behave." I kissed his forehead.

"I will, promise!" he hugged me.

"Now, run upstairs and wash your hands and faces and brush your hair." Diana smiled.

They both took off like lightening bolts.

"You two! I expect you to enjoy yourselves. We might even take them to a movie or something." she winked at Peter.

I blushed.

Soon they were off and we were alone.

This was a first for us.

This would take our relationship to a whole new level.

We had kissed and made out, but if he was thinking, what I was thinking, I knew we wouldn't leave this house tonight.

"Bella." he snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to look at him.

"Peter." I smiled.

He brought his hand to my hair and pulled me close, we kissed for what seemed like ever.

I couldn't get enough of him and he was feeling the same way.

He picked me up and carried me upstairs.

"Bella, I know we've both been through shit, but I promise I will never, ever hurt you or E.J." Peter kissed me passionately after that.

"I love you Bella." he kissed down my neck.

"Oh, Peter. I love you too." I replied, looking him in the eyes.

We ended up making love for two hours straight.

My stomach growled loudly.

"I think we should shower and go eat." Peter kissed me softly and carried me into the shower.

We took a quick shower, we were both starving.

We ended up finding a little diner downtown, we were to hungry to wait at all the big restaurants

"Peter. How would you feel about you and Avery moving in with E.J. and I?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella, really? I would love to." Peter smiled and squeezed my hand.

"We can work all the details out later. It would probably be best to wait until summer, that way we don't have to do it with the kids in school and everything." I shrugged.

"Bells, it won't be hard to move us. We've got a few pictures and some clothes." he smiled.

"That's right, I forget that it's a company apartment, so we don't have to worry about furniture, we'll have to take Avery and let her pick out her bedroom furniture." I smiled.

"Oh, that's easy. I know what she wants and we can surprise her. Maybe they can stay with your parents one weekend and we can get everyone to help." he smiled.

"That'd be great." I smiled back.

I can't believe this is really happening.

Maybe my life will take a change for the better.

A/N:

So… I know it's kind of short, but it's a filler chapter so, that's O.K…

I hope you enjoy!

READ & REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 11**

PPOV

Bella and I have been dating for about a year and a half and living together for about a year.

I can't believe how lucky Avery and I are.

I've even caught Avery a few times calling Bella 'Mom' and Bella's face lights up.

E.J. knows his dad is Emmett, so I'm fine that he now just calls me Pete.

The kids had a great first year of school.

E.J. had Alice, so he didn't get away with anything, which Bella worried about at first.

Tonight I had a special dinner planned for just Bella and I.

Alice had come and picked up the kids and I was taking Bella to Seattle.

I was taking her to Ray's Boathouse, it was right on the Puget Sound and had the mountains as a backdrop, I reserved us a private table on the outside deck, we'd be dining right at sunset.

When Bella arrived home from the grocery store, I told her to run upstairs and shower and to put on the dress that was on the bed, we were having date night.

I heard a squeal come from upstairs and knew she liked the dress, of course, Alice designed it herself.

When Bella walked down, she looked exquisite.

The dress was a one shoulder deep red dress, that fell to mid thigh.

Alice had paired it with a simple pair of black heels, earrings and bracelet.

Bella had swept her hair to the side, so her one shoulder was bare and had on deep red lipstick.

I'd never seen her dressed like this before.

I held my hand out for her and she spun to me, so I could see that there was a nice slit in the back of the dress.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning tonight." I kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself." she smiled.

I had on a simple black suit with a red tie.

I led her out to the car and we were off.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Dinner." was the simple reply I gave.

She just nodded and we sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, how long have you had this planned?" she asked after a while.

I told her a while, because we deserved a night out together.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and her breath hitched.

"Peter, you shouldn't have." she smiled.

"Bella, only the best for you." I kissed her temple as I led her in.

All eyes were on her as we walked in.

And of course she didn't know that Ray was a personal friend of the family.

One of my father's closest friends and oldest client.

They went to Harvard together.

We were seated at our table and it was perfect.

There was still a little sun.

I motioned for the waiter and asked for his best bottle of champagne.

He asked my name, knowing that 'real' people got the good stuff, because they had to go through Ray.

He brought it out and poured it for us, saying he'd be back for our orders in a few minutes and with a wink, he walked away.

"I think he might like you." Bella giggled taking a sip of her champagne, which is what I was counting on, because when she would drink, she closed her eyes and I was on my knee in front of her, grabbing her hand.

Bella gasped, I begged her with my eyes and she nodded.

I knew everyone was watching, it was a busy Saturday.

"Bella, I know we haven't been together that long, but I do know that I love you, unconditionally! I want to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?" I pulled the blue sapphire ring out of my pocket and held it out to her.

She was nodding yes and crying as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Bella, you've made me the happiest man in the world." I smiled and kissed her.

"Well if this isn't the most fucking perfect thing I've ever seen!" A very drunk Edward walked up to our table, clapping.

"Edward, please leave." Bella asked softly.

"No, it's a free country, I'm a paying customer. I can stay." he smiled smugly.

The waiter walked up and I nodded to him, he knew who I was now and walked towards the office.

"Edward, I'm asking you nicely, please leave." I stated.

"You have no fucking right to tell me what to do. You steal my wife and son from me and now you're telling me to leave the restaurant, that's bullshit!" he shouted.

Bella had tears in her eyes, NOT the way I wanted this night to go.

"Is there a problem here Peter?" Ray asked walking up.

"I'm hoping there is not." I stated, keeping a hold of Bella's hand.

"Sir, I am the owner of the establishment and I am asking you to leave or I will call the police." Ray stated.

Edward was staring at Bella, who was staring out at the water, ignoring him and trying to hold in her tears.

"No, I'll leave. I love you Bella." Edward smiled smugly again and left.

I was immediately in front of her, kissing her.

"Bella, everything will be fine. I promise." I kissed her softly and sat in my chair, knowing full well, that come Monday, Edward would be issued a restraining order.

Ray comped our meal, and wished us well.

I left the waiter the tip of what the bill should have been.

I drove Bella and I back home in complete silence, which was killing me.

When we arrived home, she walked in ahead of me and upstairs.

I took off my shoes and locked the door, turning out lights as I headed to bed, hoping to get her to speak to me about tonight.

I couldn't lose her because of him.

A/N:

I know it's another shot one, but I've been so busy with school and taking my mom to Dr's. appts. That I haven't had a lot of time.

Sorry!

Hopefully the next one will be longer and sooner!


	13. HIATUS

**Authors Note:**

**I'm putting several of my stories on hold…**

**I hit a rough spot in writing them and can't seem to bring together anything right now, as I have a new one brewing and nothing else is making sense…**

**Sorry if this disappoints my few loyal readers.**

**I will say this, if I have enough requests to continue a certain story, I will.**

**I will FIND the will to write it, just for you!**

**Things have been crazy busy this year and the ending of last, so my writing has been off and now, with not much free time TO write, I feel bad making you wait.**

**So, as for now the following stories are on HIATUS…**

_**After the Worst**_

_**Amazing**_

_**Long Shot**_

_**No More**_

_**Return to Forks**_

**Again, I apologize to my readers.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my new story, I think it will have shorter chapters, so I can update more often, in my 'downtime'… HAHAHAAHH!**

**Thanks for being great readers!**

**Love Ya!**

**Star**


	14. Chapter 12

**After the Worst**

**Chapter 12**

Bella and I worked through all the Edward issues, it was tough, but we did it, because we loved each other.

He'd been issued a restraining order and as far as we knew, he was splitting his time between New York and the Seattle area.

We were married six months after I proposed and had a surprise the following Christmas. We'd found out we were pregnant and were overjoyed.

We had another boy and Bella wanted to continue my families name, so he was Peter III.

My parents bought a house here in Forks, so they could come and visit as well, whenever they wanted and that they did.

Bella and I had built a house, after Peter was born and put every dream thing imaginable in it, from the kitchen to the guest bathrooms, to our dream deluxe master suite and our indoor swimming pool.

Things were going great, Bella was finally writing and enjoying her 'free' time, although when she was on a writing kick, I didn't get 'free' time, but that was OK!

We were living our dreams, had the family of our dreams and life couldn't have been better.

AN:

Almost caught up on all my old stories…

I had to make sure they all had endings, no matter how short!

Enjoy!


End file.
